laurelandhardyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pardon Us
This was a 1931 Hal Roach Feature Films episode which was reproduced on DVD with pure colour and improved sound and picture quality. Summary After illegally selling beer to a policeman, Laurel and Hardy are sent to prison and are kept in confinment with The Tiger, a ruthless prisoner who has a plan of escape. After tasting the horrors of being in jail, Laurel and Hardy get themselves into a lot of trouble and are later tricked into escaping from prison only to have bloodhounds and the entire police force of America searching for them. Will they be able to dodge the law enforcers until the end? Plot Hardy has a plan to buy ingredients for making beer and then selling it for a higher price. Laurel, neglecting his dentist has, to Hardy's dismay, gained a tooth problem, which causes him to hiss after every sentence if he doesn't put his finger on the tooth. Obviously illegal, Laurel accidentally sells beer to a policeman, which gets them automatically in jail. Keen on a golden watch, Hardy tries to keep it, but its incessant ringing catches him out. They are trained by a personal prison guard who has them logged as prisoners and finds them a cell. Due to their rudeness to the head jailer, they are placed in Cell 14, a cell containing a man nicknamed The Tiger, for his ruthlessness. They get off to a rough start with him, but they soon gain his friendship. Next is class. With a rather strict teacher, the prisoners have a tough time. Although, Tiger's influence stops him from getting into trouble. Being strangers to the ways of teaching, Laurel and Hardy find themselves in a lot of trouble when performing in class incorrectly and throwing ink-covered pieces of paper at the teacher. They are placed inside the hold, where Hardy tries to create a happier image in his imagination, Laurel being incapable of doing so. The next morning, Tiger decides that it is the day to escape. He calls across Laurel, pretending to be his friend and tells him what to do. As gullable as ever, Laurel and Hardy cause a scuffle and manage to escape to Tiger's frustration, without him. The head jailer orders policemen within fifty miles to be informed of the emergency and are told to find the prisoners immediately. A reward of $500 is given for their capture. Characters * Stan Laurel - himself * Oliver Hardy - himself * Warden - Wilfred Lucas * The Tiger - Walter Long * Prison Guard - Tiny Sandford * Schoolteacher - James Finlayson * Warden's Daughter- June Marlowe Quotes "Three into nine? Three...and two left over" - Laurel "There are times when you try my patience" - Hardy "Hey! What's the big idea?" - Prison Guard Trivia * This film features regular Laurel and Hardy actors James Finlayson, Tiny Sandford and Walter Long. * Another regular actor features as a short part; the dentist's assistant, Charlie Hall. * Hardy says his all famous "Here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!" Production Notes Goofs/Continuity Errors Category:Laurel And Hardy Subjects Category:Laurel and Hardy episodes Category:1931 episodes Category:Hal Roach Feature Films episodes Category:Features Category:1931